What Do They Know? (song)
"What Do They Know?" is the second track from the standard version from Egor Kreed's sophomore album, What Do They Know?. It was released through Black Star Inc. on March 6, 2017, as a promotional single. Lyrics Album Version 1 Что они знают - те, кто меня не видел Говорят за спиной без пауз, будто старый видик; И лезут в друзья те, кто раньше ненавидел Столько фальши, я как в зале самый охуевший зритель И что они знают про моих родных и близких? Те, кто врёт при встрече Так трясёт, что может выстрелить "игристым" Оптимистом будь при встрече с журналистом Было так много друзей, но я выбрал путь солиста Мой город Пенза, мой город-признак Два ноль двенадцать, мне семнадцать, я в Москве, как призрак Я сам себе бросил вызов - поднять себя на релизах И в голове, как головоломка перебираю идеи Будто бы я на иголках И я, не подбираю друзей, не понимаю, кто с ней В любовь играют тут все. Время бежало быстрей Я становился сильней, хоть становилось больней Я понимал, что нужней, чтобы добавить нулей Мне на удачу налей, только быстрей! Chorus На левой - Rolex, Cartier - на правой Надел эти наручники, будто украл их Но ты не знаешь меня, но знаешь все обо мне С каждым днём больше знакомых и всё меньше друзей На левой - Rolex, Cartier - на правой Надел эти наручники, будто украл их Но ты не знаешь меня, но знаешь все обо мне С каждым днём больше знакомых и всё меньше друзей 2 Поймал себя на мысли - что не слышу грохот Поймал себя на мысли - что мне просто похуй Читаю комментарии, - мой лучший хохот. (Ха-ха-ха) Я так быстро взлетаю вверх, что становится плохо Хейтеры глохнут - моя армия на Кракатау Утром в Макао, ночью вылет на концерт в Актау Всем нашим - Hello! Я обнял этот глобус Прочитаю заклинания: "Раз - Crocus, два - Crocus." "Тебе некуда бежать", - Говорит моя душа, но я ее не слышу Перебили на ножах: "Мои силы - это страх Что я сильно ненавижу." Хватит лести, хватить лезть; Я клал масть на вашу месть На ваши песни, - шоу-биз Нет ничего любезнее... - Кто это? Самый-самый бесславный ублюдок! - Кто я сейчас? Тот же ублюдок, но только с той самой Кого все так любят! И я пойду выпью вина Ведь в нем больше правды, чем в ваших словах Вчера был на студии вместе с Агутиным; Он подтвердил - всё в моих руках! Chorus На левой - Rolex, Cartier - на правой Надел эти наручники, будто украл их Но ты не знаешь меня, но знаешь все обо мне С каждым днём больше знакомых и всё меньше друзей На левой - Rolex, Cartier - на правой Надел эти наручники, будто украл их Но ты не знаешь меня, но знаешь все обо мне С каждым днём больше знакомых и всё меньше друзей Music Video Version 1 Что они знают - те, кто меня не видел Говорят за спиной без пауз, будто старый видик; И лезут в друзья те, кто раньше ненавидел Столько фальши, я как в зале самый охуевший зритель И что они знают про моих родных и близких? Те, кто врёт при встрече Так трясёт, что может выстрелить "игристым" Оптимистом будь при встрече с журналистом Было так много друзей, но я выбрал путь солиста Мой город Пенза, мой город-признак Два ноль двенадцать, мне семнадцать, я в Москве, как призрак Я сам себе бросил вызов - поднять себя на релизах И в голове, как головоломка перебираю идеи Будто бы я на иголках И я, не подбираю друзей, не понимаю, кто с ней В любовь играют тут все. Время бежало быстрей Я становился сильней, хоть становилось больней Я понимал, что нужней, чтобы добавить нулей Мне на удачу налей, только быстрей! 2 Это Егор Крид Ты назовешь меня попсой Но для твоей малышки я — любимый рэпер (Ха-ха-ха) Спроси ее о том, как любит мои треки Концерты, альбомы, стиль, цепи, клипы, цель Ты назовешь меня попсой Но для твоей малышки я — любимый рэпер (Я — любимый рэпер) Спроси ее о том, как любит мои треки Концерты, альбомы, стиль, цепи, клипы, цель Мы начинали с нуля, теперь у руля Всё, что хотел теперь у меня Увидел её — теперь у меня И тот, кто не верил — проверил меня И поверил в меня Новый альбом, новый этап, новый этаж Мы вылетаем, готовь экипаж Я это я, - без "б" эпатаж Я затеряюсь в одиноком доме Так хочется порой уйти и ничего не помнить Что впереди было взаперти Но кто запретит мне перевернуть всё в своем альбоме? Стиль... Цель... (Я — любимый рэпер) Ты назовешь меня попсой Но для твоей малышки я - любимый рэпер (Ха-ха-ха) Спроси ее о том, как любит мои треки Концерты, альбомы, стиль, цепи, клипы, цель Ты назовешь меня попсой Но для твоей малышки я - любимый рэпер (Я — любимый рэпер) Спроси ее о том, как любит мои треки Концерты, альбомы, стиль, цепи, клипы, цель Singles Chronology Album_de_Egor_Kreed.jpg|link=If You Do Not Love Me|If You Do Not Love Me c4928129a1d29fec8e6b9a2cbfbf6656.jpg|link=I Keep|I Keep Category:Songs Category:Promotional Singles